Very Cheesy
by CheesyMoose
Summary: This is just a short story about how Lumpy gets bored and does something very cheesy when his mom (my OC) is gone at work. Oh and in case you were wondering, he is like 13 years old in this story. Enjoy!


It was already morning in Happy Tree Town and Lumpy finally woke up. He yawned very loud, scratching his furry back and quickly got off the bed and put his shirt on. Smelling the sweet delicious smell of his mom's breakfast, he walked in the kitchen and grabbed a fork that was laying sideways on the dinner table.

"Hey mom, what're you cookin'?" he asked happily.

The blue female moose with nice curly short hair looked back giving him a friendly smile and answered:

"Your favorite, of course!"

Lumpy grinned widely, showing his big dorky pure white teeth and chuckled.

"I should've known that!"

His mom set the plate down and it appeared to be his favorite food. We all know what it is, of course.

The blue moose sniffed it while going "Mmm!" and licked his lips.

"Smells so delicious! Thanks mom!"

She chuckled and replied:

"Don't mention it."

Lumpy's mom sat down and ate with him.

After they were done eating, Lumpy's mom had to get ready for work, like always. She usually goes there at five o' clock PM.

He sighed and said in an upset voice:

"Do you REALLY have to go, mom? I want you to stay here and spend time with me!"

"Yes, I need the money, sweetheart. But at least I get off early."

"Yeah, that's true..." the adorable blue moose tried to cheer up.

His mom gave him a big kiss on the soft furry nose and said goodbye, Lumpy did the same.

After she shut the door tight, Lumpy made sure it was locked. He was thinking about what to do now.

Two hours later he finally thought of something he could do, but it wasn't very appropriate though...

The bright blue dorky moose walked in the kitchen with a naughty smile on his face, opened the fridge door and got out what appeared to be some left over cheese from his breakfast.

Lumpy then headed towards his bedroom, closed the door and locked it. He opened the cheese package, took it out, stared at it and then a big smile grew on his face.

First, he left the package on the floor next to him, dipped his finger in the cold smelling cheese and slowly rubbed it onto his knocker knobs.

He was moaning and groaning loudly feeling very pleasant right now.

Lumpy suddenly reaches his hand all the way to his pants, unzips them, taking them completely off. He once again dips his finger in the cheese, this time getting lots of it and slowly strokes the rich smelling cheese onto his genitals.

He made real life moose sounds, sweating and panting so hard and laid his head back against the cold thick wall with his utterly moist tongue sticking out.

The rich cheese was now melting and getting warm and Lumpy was very occupied. The crazy weird moose starts moving the cheese up and down faster all over his erect dong.

Suddenly there was white liquid squirting out of it. He yelled a bit and continued rubbing the cheese all over his knocker knobs.

After doing this for 4 hours, Lumpy's mom finally got home and he heard a loud slam and a honk.

He gasped but did not want to move at all. So he stayed in the same position, still rubbing the warm cheese all over his private areas.

Lumpy forgot his mom took the keys with her and heard that she opened the front door, her yelling:

"Hey sweetie, I'm home!"

There was no reply, only quiet moaning and groaning.

His mom somehow heard it and asked:

"Lumpy? Where're you at?"

She was very concerned and finally realized the sounds were coming from Lumpy's bedroom, so she walked over there and tried to open the locked door.

"Open this door, Lumpy!" she demanded, shaking the doorknob like crazy.

"Just a second!" Lumpy said in a weak hillbilly voice and continued moaning.

She shook her head and replied:

"No not just a second, right now!"

She was a little salty when trying to open the door.

Without warning, Lumpy's mom went over to get a clothes hanger, came back and wiggled it in between.

The door flew open and she gasped in terror. She could not believe what she was seeing right now.

Lumpy knew right then and there, he fucked up.


End file.
